demons_never_die_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Francis Drake
Vice Admiral Sir Francis Drake (c. 1540 – 28 January 1596) was an English sea captain and privateer of the Elizabethan era. Drake carried out the second circumnavigation of the world in a single expedition, from 1577 to 1580, and was the first to complete the voyage as captain while leading the expedition throughout the entire circumnavigation. With his incursion into the Pacific Ocean, he claimed what is now California for the English and inaugurated an era of conflict with the Spanish on the western coast of the Americas, an area that had previously been largely unexplored by western shipping. Elizabeth I awarded Drake a knighthood in 1581. He was second-in-command of the English fleet against the Spanish Armada in 1588. He died of dysentery in January 1596, after unsuccessfully attacking San Juan, Puerto Rico. Drake's exploits made him a hero to the English, but his privateering led the Spanish to brand him a pirate, known to them as El Draque. King Philip II allegedly offered a reward for his capture or death of 20,000 ducats, about £6 million (US$8 million) in modern currency.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_Drake Personality Sir Francis Drake is a courageous explorer who loved a challenge as well as deeply cared for and respected his own crew but will also discipline them when necessary. He was also very devoted to Queen Elizabeth I. Biography from Fate/Grand Order ' Height / Weight:' 162 cm . 55 kg Source: Historical fact Region: England Alignment: Chaotic Evil Gender: Female A female pirate manlier than men. An adventurer, a privateer, and commander of a fleet. Through the profits reaped from her circumnavigation of the world, England came to dominate the Age of Discovery. Furthermore, she sunk the powerful Spanish Invincible Armada, virtually crushing Spain - once called the Empire on which the Sun never set - and became known as "the woman who sunk the Sun". A personality that treats good people and evil-doers alike without distinction. A hedonist, and at any rate, she likes to be flashy. Though momentary pleasure is good, she also likes it when there is nothing left afterwards in both private life and in war as if a storm has blown past. Though she likes treasure, she is not fond of hoarding, but instead, loves to spend. Francis Drake was the first great figure in human history to survive a trip around the world. (The first person, Magellan, died while on the trip) Although a man in historical fact, Drake appears as a woman in this work. That is because no one around Drake saw her as a woman. As her crew says, "Nah, if you look at the Capt as a woman, then can we even call ourselves men, or rather, wouldn't it just be plain rude to her?" As she was a hedonist that pursues momentary pleasure, what awaited at the end was a flamboyant fall. This Heroic Spirit has no attachments to life (existence, meaning as a human, pride), and instead approves of death (the downfall that visits all alike). At the age of 53, she succumbed to sickness. Right before death, it was said that she was so confused that she attempted to wear armour while on her sickbed.http://fategrandorder.wikia.com/wiki/Francis_Drake Attributes Navigator He is a great navigator and can navigate the sea quite well. He can utilize the stars Great Memory He is adept at remembering maps he has seen and accurately follow them even if he is not looking at it. Crew Management He has a vast amount of skill with managing and regulating unruly crews and is adept at getting people to do what he needs them to do. Military Expert He has many skills when it comes to battle on the sea and is very effective at raiding and stealthily attacking enemy ships and Galleons though he is also effective when it comes to leading people on land. Videos References